Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an acrylic overlay that has been laser cut with an orientation slot to accommodate a board game scoring cube. The overlay, after having been placed over the player mat score sheet from a board game and aligned with the graphics printed on the player mat, allows the player to insert the scoring cube into the proper location. The overlay then provides alignment and retention mechanisms to prevent the cube from unintentionally moving. This is especially useful when the scoring cube is larger than the scoring location spacing printed on the player mat, helping to alleviate scoring ambiguity.